Ghost Host/Gallery
This is the gallery page for the Ghost Host. Concept Art By Ken Anderson Early Hanging Victim in Anderson.png|Anderson's first sketch of a scene wherein a disappearing ceiling reveals a hanged body above. Rough Anderson Sketch of the Cupola.png|Refined concept building on the previous, dropping the second corpse on the bed and making the setting a cupola. Anderson my way ULTIMATE_zpsrvlqq9si.jpg|Full-on painting of the same scene. By Marc Davis The Most Dangerous Ghost.png|The empty portrait of the “most dangerous ghost in the Mansion”, who had somehow gotten loose inside the house, with the ending twist being that it was none other than the Ghost Host, all along! Ghost Host Bust 1835:1833.png|Concept art of a bust of the Ghost Host in the Foyer through which the Host would first talk to the guests, rather than remaining invisible. It is marked 1835. Marc Davis Hatchet Ma.png|Davis's mockup of the “Hatchet Man” portrait in the Corridor of Doors, which has been used in the rides as well. By X. Atencio X. Atencio Hanging Ghost Host.png|Painting of a hanging corpse identical to the way the Ghost Host's in the Stretching Room would eventually be realized (although less skeletal), instead visible hanging from a tree outside the Portrait Gallery. Theme Parks To be added Comics To be added Live-Action ''The Haunted Mansion Show Season 1 Nick Barbera as the Ghost Host in Episode 1 Season 1 of The Haunted Mansion Show.png|Nick Barbera's Ghost Host in human form in the very first episode of the series, ''09/09/09. Ghost_Host_and_Igor.png|The Ghost Host with Igor in Episode 2, Halloween Preparations. With Hatchet.png|Wielding a hatchet, still in the same episode. GHost Host in Armchair.png|The Host in Episode 3, “Epic” Proportions. Ghost Host in the Christmas Spirit.png|The Host in Christmas garb in Scary Christmas and a Haunted New Year!. Return of the Skeletal Ghost Host.png|First appearance of the Ghost Host in his skeletal form on the show, in A “Grave” New Look. Ghost_Host_in_A_Message_from_your_Ghost_Host.png|The Ghost Host outside the Mansion in A Message From Your Ghost Host. Season 2 Ghost Host in Welcome Foolish Mortals.png|The Ghost Host at his desk in Episode 1 of Season 2, Welcome, Foolish Mortals!. Stop-Motion ''In Memoriam Hatbox_Ghost_&_Ghost_Host.png|The Hatbox Ghost interrogating the Ghost Host in the Stretching Room. Ghost_Host_&_Master_Gracey.png|The Ghost Host and the Aging Man's cameo in the final shot, wishing the Hatbox Ghost a happy birthday along with the rest of the Happy Haunts. Merchandise The Haunted Mansion Game StretchingRoomRaven.jpg|The hanging Ghost Host in the Stretching Room (uncharacteristically depicted without clothes), as seen in the artwork of the ''Haunted Mansion Game. Promotional Artwork Where-spirits-dwell.jpeg|Josh Agle's depiction of the Ghost Host with black hair and a skull-like face akin to Ezra's, as part of his series of 40th Anniversary prints. ''Hose a Ghost Amicus Arcane Mansion Librarian.png|Amicus Arcane's "Host a Ghost" jar on a shelf in ''Memento Mori. Amicus Bottle without Background.jpeg|Promotional photograph of the jar head-on, allowing one to read the label. Amicus Jar Lighted Up.png|The glowing likeness of the Ghost Host visible if the Jar is activated. Original Arcane Artwork.png|The original line artwork used in the Jar. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries